Stolen Relics
by LostCurrency
Summary: Loki/OC She always knew she was different, and it was never a problem for her at her job at SHIELD. That is until she had to watch over Loki.
1. The begining

The first time I had ever heard of Loki I had just gotten out of the bath. I wasn't exactly prepared to have Agent Natasha Romanoff (known to me as Tasha) in my room waiting for me, but then again she never was good with privacy.

"Hey Tasha, what brings you here?" I asked lazily. Working for SHEILD for as many years as I had I was no longer surprised by the strange times they'd feel it was urgent to send me in, but normally it was just Agent Coulson awkwardly knocking on the door at 6 in the morning and not Tasha at 3 in the afternoon. Once more I was technically on my vacation, though that never stopped them before.

"Normally I wouldn't be so forceful about assignments Sigyn, and you know this. But this is urgent." She pressed on, as if worried she'd set me off. She always was very careful.

"Continue." I said as I walked across my room into my walk-in closet.

"Remember the case about Thor? Well his brother, Loki is trying to take over the world. That's not really why I'm here though. I know you never agreed to be apart of the Avengers but, Loki has Clint." She continued, speaking louder so she wouldn't have to move.

I smirked at this for two reasons. The first one was how lightly she remarked on if remembered Thor, as if I could forget him after he went mental and injured many agents just for his Hammer. And of course because her reason for coming to find me was because our friend Clint was stolen away from us. It was no secret to me that she liked him, even if it was pressed so deeply in the back of her brain I'd be surprised if even she knew.

"He has Clint?" I questioned, walking out of the closet fully dressed and standing in front of her. With her heels we were the same height, but without them she was 3 inches shorter. Tasha nodded and bent down, taking a file out of her bag and thrusting it at me. I grabbed it nervously, and opened it.

The first page was incredible details about a staff and the Tesseract, to me once known as a classified object that had been seemingly stolen by Loki. The next a page about the personal taken. The third was a report about Loki. I took one look at him and closed the file.

"Tasha, you know I don't care about the Avengers, but for you I'll help. That and I probably don't have a choice, am I right?"

At this she smiled and said into her earpiece "Stand down, She has agreed."

And all I could wonder was what have I gotten myself into.

Hours later I was suited up with Natasha in the Helicarrier. The boys (Steve and Tony) were somewhere in Germany apprehending Loki, and Natasha and I waited as patiently as we could, discussing trivial things like what we were doing before we were called in. I was right in the middle of my story on the day I went to the beach when the boys burst into the room. Agent Fury followed by Bruce Banner, "The Hulk", Tony Stark, "Iron Man", Steve Rogers "Captain America" and Thor.

They all sat down at the table with Natasha and I, except Thor who awkwardly stood around. Steve politely said hello to me and Tony just ignored my existence.

"Agent Sigyn, You do not need to stay for this meeting, I doubt you'd want to anyways. Your mission currently is to look after Loki, get him food, whatever. I don't care really just make sure he doesn't escape." I got up from my chair after Agent Fury said this only to stop when Thor started speaking.

"This mere mortal has to stand up against my brother? He is the god of mischief and lies, he will eat her for Supper."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." I mumbled, only to be cut off by Natasha.

"She isn't just some mere mortal. She has powers to the extent of which I don't even know completely."

Thanks Natasha, I thought sarcastically. Now all eyes were on me, looking at me rather curiously, as if I was going to explode. Because that's exactly what I wanted Natasha, to be the center of attention.

"Agent Natasha is correct. Sigyn is, well, I can't quite explain her." Agent Fury started, but I knew he didn't really even understand what I did, he just knew I got the job done.

"Some call it magic." I mumbled, really not at ease. I was used to being the shadow in the room, but now that everyone was staring at me, with eyes that were hungry for the knowledge I could give, I knew I had to leave. Without another word I ran out of the room, and continued running until I ran into Agent Coulson.

"Watch it there, kido." Agent Coulson said, grabbing my arms to make sure I wouldn't fall. I smiled at him. He was by far one of my favorite people on this Helicarrier, He was actually the one who recruited me. Ever since that day I've thought of him as a father.

"Hey. What are you up to?" I asked him. He smiled a very childish grin.

"I was going to talk to Captain America about signing my perfect condition Captain America trading cards." He said extremely excitedly.

At this I rolled my eyes, and said "Have fun. I'm off to visit Loki." I said, moving around him and quickly walking away. I could hear him yell in the distance 'Be careful!'

It didn't take a genius, or a telepathic to know where they would hold Loki. And as most considered me at least one of the above, I was set.

I stopped at the door. I knew going into that room I'd be face to face with Loki, The god of mischief. I had read about him on the way here from my house, and I wasn't quite sure what scared me more, the fact that he was known for having a silver tongue or the knowledge that he wouldn't act kindly to someone who could read right though it.

I gave up on convincing myself to forget about Loki and walked in. He was standing resolute, staring. The sinister look on his face caused me to unconsciously shiver. At this he smirked. I rolled my eyes and tried my hardest to be unfazed by him, but it was near impossible.

"Hello my sweet, and what brings you to this part of the ship. Did you get lost? Why don't you come in here and I'll help you." Loki said, beckoning me in.

At this I glared. Although I was used to men trying to trick and deceive me, Loki did it with such ease I wouldn't be surprised if most couldn't tell he was lying. I walked up to the Glass, and he mimicked me. Not before long we were right in front of each other, with only a few inches of glass to separate us. He was taller then me, and in order to look into his eyes I had to look up and he had to look down.

"You can pretend all you want that you'd do me no harm, but I know just as well as you do that it's a lie. I just came here to inform you that I'd be looking after you." I said, trying to seem as strong as I could. But in reality his eyes made me weak and I just wanted to run far away.

He smiled at me in what I could only assume was his most devious smile. "Well then, I see this mere mortal has some skills." He said, looking me up and down. I silently prayed he wasn't checking me out. "But what are those skills, I wonder."

I tried my hardest to ignore the way he was looking at me. I knew the only reason he looked at me this way was to try to get a reaction out of me, and it was working. I looked down at my shoes, and then realized I had no more reason to be here. Yet for some reason I didn't want to leave. Someday I would understand why but for now I just muttered 'goodbye' and quickly left the room.

This was going to be way harder then I thought.

I tossed and turned the whole night, as if haunted by the fact that in the morning I'd have to once again visit Loki. The insane part of me was excited, and the rational side wasn't. The only thing I could look even remotely forward to is that I would get close enough to touch him, and within that touch I would learn more about him, and be more immune to his powers over me.

After hours and tossing and turning, I gave up and took a shower. No matter how often I lived on the Helicarrier, I'd never get used to my room aboard it. It was tiny, and everything about it was gray. The only colourful thing was a picture of Natasha, Clint and I. They were the only people I would consider my friends. Growing up with abilities hindered me from making friends.

Once dressed, I left went to the cafeteria. I ordered two of everything breakfast they were serving, which ended up being oatmeal, orange juice, and a side of toast. Knowing I would probably actually have to wait for Loki to finish eating before I left, I didn't bother eating yet.

I hurried away with my tray, only to nearly have it all knocked over by Thor.

"I'm sorry, Sigyn was it?" He said, as he made sure everything was in order on my tray.

"It's fine." I mumbled, avoiding eye contact. I didn't really want to talk, but I knew that's exactly what Thor wanted to do. As I tried to scurry away he proved me correct.

"Actually Lady Sigyn I was wondering if I could have a word with you about my brother." He said, turning around to face my eager to leave self.

"I was just on my way to feed him" I said, turning around and giving up on avoidance tactics.

"Good. I was just hoping you wouldn't be so harsh on him." Thor said, and as I looked up I say the pleading look in his eye.

"I wasn't planning on it." I said, trying to give him a reassuring smile.

He beamed at me as I said this, and then nodded his head. I took this as my cue to leave.

When I arrived at the room Loki was held I found him in the exact same position I found him in the day before. I rolled my eyes, and put the tray down on the floor. I took my food off the tray, and then lifted the tray up once again. I pressed the button on the outside to open the door, and walked in. Loki was there, not far from the door as if testing my nerves. I remained resolute. The door closed behind me and I knew that at least from that point on, It wouldn't be my fault if he escaped. I walked to the other side of the glass room and set down his food. So far he stayed exactly where he was, but I knew he was watching me like a lion watches his prey.

I tried to ignore him and started walking back to the door, when he made his move. He grabbed me by the neck and pushed me all the way to the glass. That when I felt it.

He didn't know one touch could show me so much, but I saw it. I saw his pain, his sadness. I couldn't see his memories but I could feel the emotions of them. Enough pain was given to me through this touch I yelped. I looked up at him to see him giving me a puzzled look. I tried to look fearless but after all the sadness I felt for him all I wanted to do was cry.

He closed what little of a gap there was between us, and asked "What did you see?" He looked enraged by the idea that I may have seen vital information, but I didn't need to look at his face to know the rage and confusion he felt.

"I saw sadness and pain." I said, staring him in the eyes. This new found knowledge about him made me a little less fearless.

He got closer up to me, and I could feel his breath on my skin. I took this as my chance to look down.

Then he did something that surprised me, He sniffed me. I looked up at him both appalled and extremely taken aback.

He let go of me and backed away. "You're not human."

At this I was even more confused. "Excuse me?" I asked, wondering what exactly made him think this.

"You smell like someone who has spent all their life around humans, you almost even smell human. But there is this lingering smell. Where are you from?" He asked, looking just as confused as I was, and very interested.

"I don't know what I am." I whispered, still staring into his eyes. "The people who had claimed to be my parents had found me in a desert one day when I was only two. I'm just a stolen relic they thought might be useful to them someday." I wasn't quite sure why I was telling him this, but by the time I said it it was too late to take it back.

He looked extremely shocked. I could sense this connection between him and I, like a intangible string pulling us together. But we stayed where we were, just looking.

When my stomach grumbled I took that as my cue to leave the glass room and eat. I put in the code, and the door opened. Once on the other side I pressed a button which changes the code and closes the door. I sat down on the floor, and Loki and I ate in silence. It would've been a peaceful silence if it wasn't for the fact that neither of us understood what was happening in our minds.


	2. Lies

I stormed out of the room Loki was being held, throwing the tray from this morning in a open room as I stormed by. I'm not a maid, I'm a extremely capable agent, who just happens to have to babysit an asshole god.

I didn't want to think about the snide remarks he made as I went to pick up the tray from his cell. He recovered from our moment quite quickly. By the time breakfast was over, he was ready for me to go into the cell, and seemed to have made a whole string of off handed compliments ready for me.

His insults varied from, "So, with a talent like that I'm assuming you were the freak of the family, huh?" to "Well, you have a very unflattering way of showing distaste. Or it could just be your face."

I went to the only place I could think of to blow off steam before I had to go back and keep Loki busy. I stormed into Agent Coulson's office and sat in his chair after seeing his room unoccupied. He'd be there soon enough, he always comes around to check the internet. His office was perhaps my favorite part of this ship. It had a large poster of Captain America, (mint condition, handed down from his father) and just basically screamed color, while the rest of this ship seemed almost to fear color. On his desk was the mint condition Captain America trading cards, in protective sleeves. I smiled at this, I was happy he'd finally get them signed by his hero.

I looked up when he came into the room. He smiled at me and I flashed a fake smile, and he took that as a cue to close his door and sit in the seat in front of the desk.

"Whats wrong kiddo?" He asked, as he sat down comfortably.

"Loki." I stated flatly, putting my hand of my head and closing my eyes.

"Speaking of Loki, Sigyn I want you to be careful." Coulson said, and I opened my eyes to see his baring into me seriously.

"Why, cause I haven't dealt with assholes in my life? I had to live with Stark for two-" I started, bringing up the time Coulson and I first met Stark, and had to babysit him before being sent off to New Mexico.

Coulson cut me off, saying "That's not what I meant Sigyn. Yeah he's an asshole, but he's also a lot like you." His expression never faltered, and I scoffed.

"Are you calling me an asshole?" I asked, while looking at him apathetically, and raising an eyebrow.

At this he glared at me, and I flat out laughed. He could pull off seriousness to the rest of the world, but he didn't fool me.

"I know, I know, I'm like a daughter to you, yada yada. I have to go back to my job, Ill continue our bashing of Loki later." I said rolling my eyes as I lifted myself from the chair, and left the room.

I was already feeling a little better about watching Loki, but only a little. Apparently, besides feeding him, I'd basically just have to watch him and make sure he isn't climbing on walls.

I went back into where he was being held, and he yet again was standing exactly how I found him this morning.

"How original." I mumbled, and he apparently heard me because he smirked.

"Only for you, darling." He dejected back.

"I would say that we should try to be pleasant to each other, because I will be watching you for however long your here, but you aren't very good at being pleasant." I remarked, sauntering up to the glass cage.

"Only as good as you are." He said, moving over to face me closer.

"Well that's just a lie." I stated, raising my eyebrows. I was being perfectly civil this morning until he started insulting me.

"That's me." He said, smirking some more. I almost want to go back to that moment this morning where he was nearly strangling me and sniffing me, if it meant he wouldn't be smirking anymore. This only made me glare.

"Very funny, the god of lies, lying." I said sarcastically.


	3. This Kiss

Loki and I seemed to enjoy a very off-kilter silence. After the morning was spent with us awkwardly staring at each other whilst spitting mostly rude comments to each other, before lunch I decided to go on a book hunt.

"Would you knock it off?" I heard Banner say calmly as I entered the room. I had a feeling Stark has been trying to set him off the whole morning, and it seemed to be wearing on both of them.

"What do we owe the pleasure, Sigyn?" Stark said, as he actually seemed to be enjoying my presence for once. He probably hoped he could at least get on my nerves.

"I was just wondering if either of you have any reading materials on board with you." I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Not any I'd be willing for you to give Loki." Stark said, sauntering up to me, and I realized he was even taller than me. I knew why he said this though, because he at least wanted to seem like the kind of guy that had books with him that were too scientific and too dangerous for a criminal. I glared, and he smiled, then out of no where shocked me with what I can only assume was his only method to try to get Banner to hulk out.

I took this as means for me to freely retaliate, and I grabbed his wrist and looked into his eyes.

He smirked and remarked, "Honey I hate to break it to you, but I'm already spoken for."

"And I wonder how Pepper would feel knowing you couldn't go on the helicarrier without your kindle that not only contains Pride and Prejudice, but also Twilight, and 50 shades of Grey, among others. " It was my turn to smirk now as I let go of his wrist.

He was only taken aback for a mere second, but enough to prove I was right. I smiled and from over his shoulder said good-bye to Banner. Banner seemed very enthused, and I knew he would use this new found information to stop the Stark induced torture.

I instead raided Coulson's office, and found some generic classics I couldn't get in trouble for showing Loki. I threw them in a bag and then headed to the cafeteria for lunch. As I stepped in line, I felt a large presence behind me. I looked around to see Thor smiling down at me. I awkwardly smiled back, and turned around hoping that would be the end of it.

But that's never the end of it with Thor.

"I went to see Loki this morning, after breakfast." He said proudly. I sighed and turned around to look at him. I could only assume he was with Loki while I was out ranting to Coulson. I stared at him intently, waiting for him to continue. "He said nothing about you." He continued, smiling eagerly down at me, as if I knew what that meant.

"I'm sorry?" I asked, not sure at all where he was going with this.

"Don't be sorry, Lady Sigyn! Don't you know what this means?" He asked, getting closer to me and looking even happier. I shook my head and backed up a step. "It means Lady Sigyn has an admirer!" He nearly yelled, causing just about the whole cafeteria to stop and stare.

"I, wait what?" I hissed at him, looking behind me to see I needed to move up in line, and quickly moving up. Thor followed my move. "This morning he called me unattractive, inattentive, and inhuman. Now you think he likes me?" I sputtered at him, grabbing a tray and continuing in line.

He followed, grabbing a tray. He was silent for a second and I looked at him curiously. I realized he probably thought I assumed he was lying.

"Look, you know him better than me, so If you say he likes me, or whatever it is you are suggesting, you probably are right. I just don't understand is all. I'm not used to having a fan." I said sighing and grabbing two salads, one for me and one for Loki. Thor continued following me in line, choosing not to get a salad. He did appear happier though.

"Let me speak to you before you leave to give him lunch. I have a plan to show you I'm right." He said smiling, then skipping in front of me and grabbing some meat-laden pasta.

I glared for a second at his back, before moving up and grabbing some fruit and bread. I grabbed everything needed for lunch, including butter and two butter knives. I looked around the cafeteria for Thor, and spotted him easily standing near a table. I stalked over to him.

"So what's this plan you have?" I asked, putting my food down on the table for a second. He looked at me over joyed, then did something I wouldn't have expected in a million years.

He hugged me. I was hugged by the God of Thunder. I could almost have mistaken it for him trying to squeeze the life out of me.

"Get off of me, please" I said, trying desperately to breathe. I could feel way to many emotions, and his smell was so, well, not normal. I could feel his sorrow over Loki, and his love for Loki. So many emotions wrapped around his brother.

He finally let go of me and I stared at him annoyed. I had just learned more about Thor then I had exactly wanted to, and for some reason he thought this would help me.

"I'm sorry, Lady Sigyn. It's just that my brother doesn't like it when the things he likes are touched by other people." He said, smiling as if that was an amazing plan. I was about a centimeter from yelling at him now.

"So you decided to smear yourself on me? Are you insane? No wonder he doesn't like you." I hissed, grabbing the tray and storming out of the cafeteria, not letting him finish. I couldn't believe his brilliant idea for proving to me that his brother cares about me was to push Loki's buttons.

I continued to storm to Loki's cage, ignoring the scared and confused looks I was getting from other agents. Once I finally got there I felt a little calmer, but not much. I really just wanted to go complain to Coulson, but I do have a job after all.

I looked at him, and he smirked at me. I instantly glared back. He looked taken aback for a second, but regained his posture quite fast.

"Back up, I'm coming in." I mumbled, and he went to the other side of the cage as I opened the door.

"Aren't you hospitable." He said, as the door closed behind me and I walked to the center, putting our food down on the floor.

"Sit." I said, sitting down and dropping the bag with the books next to me.

"Someone's not in the mood to play." He said coyly, yet sat down across from me. I picked up a salad and was just about to eat, too hungry and annoyed to leave the cage, when he knocked it out of my hand, the bowl and its contents landing a few feet away. I glared, and was just about to yell when he threw the tray aside, and lunged at me, grabbing my neck again as he pushed me into the floor.

"What is your bloody problem?" I yelled "I'm really tired of everyone's shit today Loki. Don't push me."

He of course laughed, saying "You are don't seem to be in a position to talk, Love. I've got you pinned." He said, with emphasis on the word pinned. It almost seemed to drip from his mouth, and I became aware of how I was quite literally pinned underneath him.

"You wanna bet?" I said, and it was my turn to smirk.

"I'm not quite the betting man." He said, returning a smirk back. He was too arrogant to realize I had the leg up here, and I quickly showed him my leg up as I hoisted my hips up, causing his to loose balance, and twisted his arm causing him to fall off of me and I escaped from underneath him. I noticed I was now on the opposite side of the cage to door, and I sighed.

I suppose this is as good of a time as any to get everything off his chest.

"Ohhh, Sigyn has some training. And I thought they kept you here for your looks." He said sarcastically, as he got up from the floor, staring at me from the opposite side of the room.

"Why did you attack me Loki." I asked assertively, and he started walking to me, and I backed up.

"I couldn't help myself. Smelling my brother on you just made me snap, Sigyn. Or should I call you goddess of truth and fidelity?" He said, throwing me off guard enough for him to once again grab my neck and throw himself into me, pinning my against the wall.

This guy just loves holding my neck.

"I don't know what you are talking about Loki." I said, staring into his eyes. So much sadness.

"I've read all about you. Why don't I show you what I'm talking about?" He said, smirking. I already had a feeling this wasn't going to go the way it should have. He proved me right when his lips slammed into mine.

He certainly did his homework, Loki. I couldn't help but kiss him back, as I saw strands of his life go past me. Not everything, just enough. Enough to know he believed I was the lost child of Asgard, the girl who disappeared and is the reason Heimdell got his job protecting the bi- frost. I also knew that this kiss came with a price, as I knew he was seeing stands of my life too. Part of me wanted to break the kiss, The same part of me that had feared this job. But the other part couldn't let go.

When the kiss was finally broken, I saw him smirking at me. I glared, and then the unthinkable happened.

The Helicarrier was hit.


	4. Father and Daughter

"Oh you have got to be kidding me" I grumbled as I stared into Loki's eyes. He only continued smirking.

"You know, these mortals wrote stories of the Goddess named Sigyn." He moved his face closer to mine, "The Goddess of Forgiveness and fidelity. My Wife." He said, and I instinctively shivered when he said wife. He drew back from me smirking.

I was getting really tired of that smirk.

"Would you stop smirking at me." I stated dryly.

"Ohh, but you like it so much." He said, staring into my eyes. Being so close to him, his hand on my neck and the other one grasping my hip as if it was going to run away. It was just too much to take. And to top that off, He's going to escape any minute with those followers of his. The tension in the air was so thick, I wouldn't be surprised if it could cut through the glass of this cage.

"No, Loki. I really don't." I said, emphasizing each syllable.

"There's no use lying to the God of Lies, Darling." He said, his smirk never faltering. His eyes were still staring into mine, as if he was trying to stare into my soul.

I didn't want to seem like jello in his arms, but I wasn't sure what to do. I knew there was no way I could stop him from escaping. I knew why he felt like he needed to do what he was going to do. I honestly didn't blame him. I had seen enough of when he found out he was a Frost Giant to know he felt like his whole life was a lie. I understood that feeling all too well, growing up with a family who had neglected to mention my own past to me for many years.

"So this is what we are going to do, Darling." He said, as the butter knife came out from the sleeve, too close to my hip for comfort. He then twirled me around quite quickly, and suddenly the butter knife was against my throat, and he was pushing me to the door. "Open it." He said calmly, and I pushed the code, allowing the door to open. I continued out, as he followed me, the distance between us never growing.

I felt him stop, and he pulled me closer to him. Our bodies almost seemed to melt together. I was about to question this when I felt us become invisible, and looked over to see a copy of him heading out of the cage. I whipped my head to see Thor at the door. He saw Loki's copy and yelled "NO." He ran and if that copy wasn't a copy, he would've successfully have body slammed Loki. Instead he just ended up locked in the cage. It reminded me vaguely of some of the strands of memories in which Thor had fallen for that before.

"Are you ever going to not fall for that?" Loki and I said in unison, both of us becoming visible to Thor. This made me awkwardly shift my footing and look at the ground, and I could feel Loki's face smirking in my hair. I wanted to tell him to stop smirking, but didn't really seem in the position to be calling the shots.

"Loki, Don't you dare hurt her." Thor said forcefully, then threw his hammer at the glass of the cage. I cringed immediately, knowing that wasn't a smart move to do to this cage.

"The humans think us immortal. Should we test it?" He said, pushing me near the console that controlled the Cage. The closer we got to the console the more I hoped he wouldn't make me press anymore buttons. I was not going to be responsible for his brothers death.

"Back away please" I heard from behind, and I cringed again. Loki whipped me around so I was facing Coulson, The butter knife starting to taunt my skin.

"Coulson please leave. You do not need to get dragged into this." I said, looking his weapon up and down confused.

"You like this? We started working on the prototype after you sent The Destroyer. Even I don't know what it does. Do you wanna find out?" Coulson said, looking between me and Loki.

Loki's face moved closer to my ear, and he whispered, "I'm so very sorry, Sigyn."

The next few minutes were a blur. I remember screaming as Loki headbutted me and I fell to my knees, and screaming louder when he stabbed Coulson in the back with his suddenly acquired staff. The combination of pain and shock radiating through my body caused me to not be able to get up, and I crumbled farther to the floor, my head landing on Coulson's knees. He stroked my hair, and I heard the cage plummet to the earth.

"You're going to lose." I heard Coulson say, and I looked up at him to see him bleeding from his mouth.

"Am I?" I heard Loki say, and I closed my eyes, trying to prevent the tears from falling down my face.

"It's in your nature." Coulson said, and I tried to get up, only to feel more pain radiate through my head and I fell back onto his knees. I looked back up at Coulson, the tears now falling freely as I saw more blood come from his mouth.

"Your heroes are scattered, your fortress falls from the sky. Where is my disadvantage?" I heard Loki say curiously, and I so desperately wanted to tell him to shut up, to go away. To leave me be while Coulson died. But I couldn't muster a single word.

"You lack conviction." I heard Coulson say, and I looked in Coulson's eyes, and I knew what he was going to do. With all the strength I could muster, I picked my head up and yelled at Loki.

"Loki, GO." I yelled. I felt faint, and even more so when I saw the light shoot out of Coulson's weapon and hit Loki. I closed my eyes and whipped my head back at Coulson, looking at him scared.

"So that's what it does." He said, and he took his hand from the weapon and wiped away my tears, and I for the first time knowing him, leaned into his touch.

"We need Fury, we need a medic-" I started saying, just about to hoist myself up, but he grabbed my arm, and I looked into his eyes.

"No, Sigyn. Just stay here." He said, and I threw the weapon from his body and hugged him for a moment before looking back into his eyes.

"So that's what it feels like to get a hug from a daughter." He said, and we both laughed for a moment before I started crying again. "Don't cry, Sigyn. Everything will be okay."

"Not if your not there Coulson. You are the only father I've cared for." I said, started to tremble. I could feel his heart giving out, and the emotions of love he was giving off to me. I looked at him and he smiled at me.

"Yes it will, Sigyn." He said, and kissed me on my forehead. For the brief moment his lips were on my forehead I saw the moments I knew he was thinking of at that moment. I knew that I was the only daughter he ever wanted. I tried to choke back tears, because I knew he was the only father I had ever wanted.

I heard footsteps, and looked up just as Agent Fury was kneeling down next to us. He immediately looked at Coulson.

"You're going to be okay, Coulson." Agent Fury said, and I tried to hold back my tears.

"I'm sorry boss, They got rabbited." Coulson said, and I looked at him confused. I then looked back at Agent Fury.

"Just stay awake, eyes on me." Agent Fury said, and I realized he didn't know Coulson was seconds away from death.

"No, I'm clocking out of here." He said, and chuckled a little at his own pun. I chuckled for a second too, before the tears I was holding spilled out of me.

"Not an option." I heard Fury say, but didn't bother looking at him. Coulson was going to die any moment now, and I wanted those last moments with him.

"It's okay boss. It was never going to work if they didn't have something to..." Coulson started, and I watched as the light behind his eyes turned off. I closed his eyes for him, and looked at Fury. He bowed, acknowledging that I knew Coulson was dead, and got up to talk on his ear piece.

I grasped my mouth and I tried not to scream. I rocked back and forth as I looked at Coulson. This can't be true. Coulson can't be dead.


	5. Let The Games Begin

Fury dismissed me to my room to clean myself off. He said he was rounding up the rest of the gang, and that I didn't need to be there for most of the meeting. He said it would upset me to be there, probably.

No one had seen me like this. I was usually quiet and composed, but ever since Loki had laid eyes on me, something had changed. It was like somewhere inside of me an alarm went off and I woke up. I didn't want anyone to see me like this either. So I stayed in the shower for a good 30 minutes before my mind was sobered enough to continue the day. It was only midday, but so much had already happened.

I got changed into a clean uniform, and grabbed an apple from my nightstand. I opened my door to see both Clint and Tasha there. I smiled at them and took a bite of my apple.

I watched out of the corner of my eye as Steve came storming down the hallway. He was in his Captain America suit, and I by the look on his face I honestly didn't want to know what went down while I was with loki.

"Time to go." Steve said, stopping in front of my door.

"Go where?" I asked, continuing eating my apple.

"Not you. Natasha, can you fly one of those jets?" Steve said, waving his hand like it'd get me to leave. I grabbed his hand and bent it backwards, and he yelped. His face showed his utter surprise as he looked at me. He knew I normally didn't touch people unless it was somehow reflecting upon my mission. He hardly ever heard me speak, and I could feel his confusion and regret seeping through his hand.

"I can." I said as I let go of his hand.

"Fine. Everyone, suit up. Even you Sigyn." Steve said, eyeballing me as if I was going to bend something out of place again. I only smirked and continued eating my apple.

Clint suited up while I continued eating my apple with Tasha. She seemed eager to ask me questions about what happened, but too afraid to set me off. I didn't blame her either for being worried, I was like a loaded gun today. Once Clint was ready we all hopped into a jet, except for Stark who was already on his way to Stark tower.

When we hoped aboard the Jet, the Pilot looked from Steve to Clint to Natasha, and finally to me who was behind the trio.

"You guys aren't authorized to be here." He said, but Steve put his hand out dismissively and then said,

"Son, just don't."

I was surprised none the less, considering that seemed like by far the easiest hijacking of a jet ever, but I wasn't about to complain.

I sat down next to Tasha and flew the jet. An awkward silence filled the jet, and I almost just wanted to scream at them everything Loki had said to me. That I wasn't human, that I was most likely from Asgard, but before I had the chance, Natasha spoke up.

"Stark, we are heading south-east." She said into her ear piece, and I listened tentatively to my own ear piece to see what he'd say. Most likely a snide remark about us taking our time.

"What, did you stop for drive-thru? Swing by the park, I'm gonna lay 'em out for you" I heard stark say, and I rolled my eyes.

We swung the Jet around, and I noticed all the Chitauri. Natasha and I gave each other a quick sideways glance, only to see Clint head pop up in between us.

"Get them girls." He said, and Natasha and I smirked and looked back to the controls, starting to shoot the Chitauri out of the sky.

We continued to move through the sky, when I noticed we were by Stark towers. I may have been driving, but I sure as hell had no clue about the layout of Manhattan. On top of stark towers was Loki and Thor fighting.

"How typical." I huffed, recalling the memory that Loki had shown me of him and Thor fighting on a bizarre rainbow road. Before Clint could question what I said, Loki had struck the jet with his scepter.

"Oh great." I heard Natasha say sarcastically, and Clint grabbed onto both Natasha and I for support, as Steve grabbed onto something in the back.

"Steady!" I yelled, and Natasha and I carefully placed the jet on the ground, hitting a few buildings on the way down.

Once we landed, we threw off our head pieces and put in tiny ear pieces instead. Somehwere in the background I could hear Steve mumbling about how our landing was 'hardly steady.'

Natasha and I rolled our eyes as we got up from out seats and followed Clint, who was already making his way to the back of the Jet.

We ran outside, and I ran in front of Clint. We looked around for a second before Steve nudged my shoulder and I followed beside him, with Natasha and Clint behind us.

"We gotta get back up there." Steve said and I nodded. We continued running and looking up until the sight of a huge ship like creature caused us to stop dead in our tracks.

"Oh hell." Was all I managed to say as I watched it creep out of the portal. Loki definitely knew how to make friends in high places. I felt permanently rooted to the spot, and couldn't even bring myself to turn around as it went by. For the first time in my life I realized I may not make it out of this mission alive, and if I died it would've been at the hands of a tall smirking god who kissed me.

"Stark, are you seeing this?" Steve asked, waking me up from my annoyed trance.

"I'm seeing, still working on believing. Where's Banner? Has he shown up yet?" Stark asked, causing Steve and I to look at each other confused.

"Banner?" I asked, and l heard the echo of Steve questioning the same thing.

"Just keep me posted." Stark said and I finally spotted him flying around the huge creature, trying to find a soft spot on the thing presumably.

"Is Banner supposed to be a thing we should be looking out for?" Natasha asked and I looked at her sympathetically. I had bumped into her before we got into the jet, and I had a feeling something bad had gone down while I was busy with Loki.

The Chitauri started shooting down on us and I watched as Natasha and Clint ran and hid in between two taxis, I almost didn't until Steve grabbed my hand, unknowingly showing me his emotions of concern for me and snapping me back into reality as he dragged me to were Natasha and Clint were.

"We've got civilians trapped." Clint said to Steve as he let go of my hand and I knelled down with them. I looked up and saw Loki fly by with the Chitauri on some sort of Hover board like thing.

"Loki..." I mumbled in an extremely vicious tone, staring at his silhouette. I quickly snapped out of it and noticed Steve looking over at where civilians were trapped longingly, his need to help others causing him to nearly jump out of his skin. "We got it Steve. Go do your thing." I said as I gave him as much of a reassuring smile I could muster given the circumstance.

"You think you can hold them off?" Steve asked, looking from me to Natasha, and then finally to Clint who smirked back at him.

"Captain, It'd be my genuine pleasure." He said, as he readied his bow and arrow. I looked at him and we shared a knowing smile, before Natasha threw one of her guns at me, which I luckily caught, and I turned around getting off my knees and starting to shoot the Chitauri.

Steve ran off. I kept my aim steady, constantly moving at the incoming Chitauri, shooting until they crumbled. Natasha changed into our backing formation, so now I was behind her and she was behind me. I saw out of the corner of my eye Clint helping some kids off of a bus, before coming back over.

"Just like Budapest all over again." Natasha said, and I tried to go through my memories to find out what Budapest was, but couldn't find any times we had been in an instance like this.

"You and I remember Budapest very differently. Can you believe it Sigyn?" Clint said.

"What was Budapest again?" I asked as another Chitauri popped up.

As I shot the last Chitauri, I realized I was out of bullets. Not waiting for a response on what Budapest was, I sighed and tossed my gun, before running up to a Chitauri, who was taken aback for a moment by the fact I was running to him, before I kicked him straight in the face. He was quicker to recover than expected and he grabbed my leg and threw me down on a taxi.

"I don't suppose you have anymore bullets Tasha." I yelled as the chitauri stalked up to wear I was on the taxi.

"Sorry, fresh out." She said, and it sounded muffled and hasty, so I could only assume she was fighting too. I got up and ducked just as the Chitauri tried to shoot, grabbing his other arm, I was able to hold on enough to sense his weakness, and as I fell to the ground I quickly elbowed him in the back of the knees. He crippled and I twisted around grabbing his neck and twisting that around also. Once I heard a snap I let go of him and grabbed his weapon.

"How do you work this?" I yelled as I looked at it. I pressed a random button and a blue light flashed out of it, damaging a near by taxi pretty badly. "Nevermind!" I yelled, having answered my own question. My nerves were shot after touching the Chitauri. I could feel his hatred and need to kill, and it would've sent shivers down my back if I had the time to think about it all.

I turned around and noticed Steve had managed to join us, and looked up and saw Thor using his lightening to come over to us as well, killing some Chitauri in the process.

"The power surrounding the cube is impenetrable." Thor said as he walked over to Steve. I walked up over to the group as well, and noticed stark also making an entrance.

"Thor is right, we gotta deal with these guys." Stark said as he floated in the air beside us.

"And how do we do this?" I heard Natasha say from beside me, and I looked at Steve on the other side of me.

"As a team." Steve said, ignoring my staring as he looked around heroically.

"I have unfinished business with Loki." Thor said, which only caused me to scoff.

"Yeah? Get in line." Clint said, and I looked over at him. He looked back at me and then added, "I think Sigyn is at the front of the line too. You might have to wait your turn."

I smiled at him for that. Before punching Natasha in the arm.

"Ow!" She said, looking at me annoyed.

"You just have to tell everyone my business Tasha." I said not even bothering to find out how she knew. Fury probably told everyone in the meeting I missed. I glared at her first and then eased into a cheeky smile, which she gave back.

"Save it. Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him these things could run wild. We got Stark up top, he's gonna need us... " Steve began, and I noticed Stark had left us while we were bickering. The silence of the group however was due to what I could only assume was Banner finally arriving on a Motorcycle.

I turned around when everyone started to walk over to Banner, and I followed in suit beside Thor. He patted me on the back, causing me to nearly fall down. I glared back at him, and he simply shrugged. He looked like he was about to speak when Banner broke the silence.

"So, this all seems... Horrible." Banner said as he motioned to the mess around us.

"I've seen worse." Tasha said, and I could taste the sourness in her voice and could only assume she was referring to the last time she and Banner hung out.

"Sorry." Banner said, and I walked over to her and put my hand on Tasha's shoulder. She looked at me surprised I was actually touching her on purpose, but then smiled and looked back at Banner.

"No, we could use a little worse." She said as she looked back at Banner.

"Stark, we got him, Banner, just like you said." Steve said, everyone's attention away from Banner and onto him.

"Tell him to suit up, I'm bring the party to you." I heard Stark say through my earpeice, and looked up as the huge ship like creature hit part of a building as it tried turning too fast. It was off course trying to follow Stark and I realized he thought that this thing was a Party.

"I don't see how that's a party." Tasha said, and I let go of her shoulder as Thor grunted and I readied the gun thing I had stolen.

"I will speak to you later lady Sigyn" Thor whispered, and I shot him another glare. The guy really couldn't take a hint.

The Huge creature bounded into the street, sliding towards us. Banner started walking up to it when Steve said from behind him,

"Banner, now might be a good time to get angry."

"That's my secret captain." Banner said, as he continued walking. He looked over his shoulder and stopped, "I'm always angry." He finished before he turned into the Hulk


	6. Not A Gun Sort of Portal

Banner, who was now 'the hulk' punched it in what I could only assume was the huge creature's nose, and it started to come to a halt. Its tail then writhed up, and everyone flinched.

"Hold on!" Stark said and he appeared and started shooting at it, and everyone started to duck. Steve quickly looked at me and noticed I hadn't moved yet, and grabbed me and pushed me to the ground behind him and his shield.

"Thanks." I mumbled as we got back up, and Stark came back down. We were suddenly in a circle formation, with everyone's back to each other, Steve on one side of me and Tasha on the other.

I looked at her and glared as I cocked my own Chitauri gun while saying, "I thought you were out of bullets Tasha."

She laughed and replied, "Yeah out of bullets I could give you." She paused and looked up before adding, "Guys." I followed her gaze to see a fleet of Chitauri coming from the portal.

"Call it Captain." Stark said from beside Captain and hulk.

"Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal up there, we're gonna use containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or your turn it to ash." Steve said, and I realized how much the name Captain suited him. He was certainly good at sending out a good strategy plan.

"Wanna give me a lift?" Clint asked as he looked over to stark.

"Right, better clench up Legolas." Stark said as he quickly flew over to behind Clint, and grabbed him. Both of them flew up into the air and out of sight.

"Thor, you've gotta try and bottleneck that portal, slow them down. You've got the lightning, light the bastards up." Steve continued, and Thor nodded before winding up his Hammer and flying away.

"As for us, we stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here. And Hulk, smash!" Steve said looking at Tasha and I before commanding Hulk. Hulk was very happy with his job and literally jumped hundreds of feet off of the ground to start smashing.

I heard Stark and Clint talking through the ear piece but ignored it as my aim using the Chitauri weapon wasn't nearly as good as it was with a normal gun.

"Can we please trade, Tasha." I asked as it took me three shots to gun a Chitauri down.

I heard her laugh from beside me before saying, "No way."

I stopped paying attention to her and minutes later a Chituari attacked me. I realized she must have went shooting off somewhere. I was running out of ideas and air as he strangled me. Quickly I stabbed him the chest with the gun, then pushed him from off of me and stood up as Steve came bounding up to me.

I didn't even bother to grab the gun back, I knew I was no good with it anyways.

"Captian, we seriously got to close that portal. I am running out of both patience and weapons I can actually use." I told him as I brushed the dirt off of me.

"Our biggest guns couldn't touch it." He said to me, looking up at it.

"Maybe it isn't a gun sort of portal." I said while looking at him.

"Excuse me? Look, If you wanna get up there, you are going to need a ride." He said, completely confused as to what I said but deciding to ignore it.

"Don't worry Steve. I'm great at picking up rides. I might need a jump start though." I said while smirking at him. I slowly backed away from him.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked as he backed away to the other side of the road.

"I've had one hell of a day Steve." I said shrugging. He nodded and readied his shield. I ran and leaped on a car to get at the right height and momentum before jumping on the shield. I went through the air right as a Hover thing came by, and I grabbed the back edge of it.

I slowly tried picking myself up on it, and realized it shouldn't be as easy as if was for me. I guess Loki was right about something. Once I got up I quickly over threw both Chitauri and then was right up to the controls. I quickly questioned how I went to giving up on their gun to deciding to try to fly a hover thing.

"Turn this way, Turn this way!" I screamed as I tried turning, nearly hitting a building in the process. I looked behind me to see I was being pursued and was about to go into total flip out mode, but luckily enough for me Stark came and wiped them out. "There is a first time for everything." I said, realizing that was the first time I was actually thankful to have Stark around.

I continued to fly around, occasionally pressing a random button and hitting something. It started slowly dawning on me that I had no clue why I was up here. Was I that desperate to get killed? I was sad for Coulson and both mad for and at Loki, but why would that even compute in my brain that I should jump onto a bloody Hover thing that seems damn near impossible to fly?

"Sigyn!" I heard someone yell from behind me, and I was jolted out of my thoughts when a ray of blue nearly missed me. I looked behind me to see Loki behind me.

"Going from kissing to killing, Loki? That's a little rude don't you think?" I yelled back at him, and quickly turned to avoid a building.

"Well Sigyn. You are one hard lady to get attention from. Listen-" Loki started, I looked behind me and noticed Clint sending an arrow his way. I stopped breathing for a second until he caught it. I then circled around Stark tower to see he had fallen off his hover thing, and that Clint had probably sent one of those impressive explosive arrows his way. I jumped off my hover too, quickly regretting it as I fell down to stark tower. It took me a moment to finally get up after my painful fall. When I did I looked and wondered where Loki had gone. I shook that thought from my mind when I noticed I had fallen near where the tesseract was.

I looked around it and noticed Dr. Selvig, and ran to him "Doctor." I said as I knelled beside him.

"Loki's scepter, the energy...The Tesseract can't fight. You can't protect against yourself. " He said, and I looked at him confused.

"You didn't know what you were doing-" I started, but he cut me off.

"Well actually, I think I did. I built in a safety to cut the power source. Loki's scepter, it might be able to close the portal." He said as he looked down at a terrace bellow us. I looked down and noticed Loki's scepter was what he was looking at.

I jumped down to the terrace bellow us, yet again not thinking about the consequences or using the stairs. Ignoring the pain in my leg I grabbed the scepter and ran around, quickly finding the stairs and bounding up them. I joined Dr. Selvig who had opened his computer and was ready to help me.

Right when I got up to the tesseract I realized there was a sort of force field around it, and started poking the force field with the scepter. "Guys, I can close it! You guys hear me?" I said excitedly, continuing to slowly push the scepter into the force field.

"Do it!" I heard Steve say, only to be cut off by Stark.

"No wait, I've got a nuke coming in, and its gonna blow in less that a minute. And I know just where to put it."

I groaned and said "Does that mean I should not close it? Guys, I'm getting mixed signals."

"Stark, you know that's a one way trip." Steve said, totally ignoring me.

"So should I close the portal with you and the nuke up there?" I asked, only to receive dead silence. I groaned yet again. "I'm going to take silence as a yes." I said, and watched as Stark and the nuke came flying up near where I was, and continued going up to the portal. Right when I couldn't see him I couldn't help but hesitate, was I really to just shut him out to die?

"Close it." Steve said, and trying my hardest to ignore my feelings of sorrow, I stabbed the tesseract with the scepter. A giant blue stream a light shot up all the way to the portal, and I stared, completely amazed.

I noticed a small man falling from where the portal was and I keeled over laughing, knowing it must have been Stark. I laid there on his Terrace laughing, and didn't realize I was crying until Dr. Selvig asked if I was alright.

Once I had finally stopping laughing and crying, I heard Stark say, "Alright. Hey. Alright. Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it. " Which only made me laugh more. There was a silence before I then heard Stark say, "And then Sharwarma after."


	7. Running To No End

Dr. Selvig was still next to me, and even put out his hand to offer to help me up. I smiled and shook my head, and he gave me room to get myself up.

"Are you alright Doctor? I mean besides the headache." I asked, as he picked himself up. He gave me a confused glance, curious as to how I knew. I just smiled back as I got to my feet.

"Banner says that Loki is up there near where you are at, Sigyn. Go inside and make sure he doesn't escape, we are heading up to you guys." I heard Stark say, and the very mention of Loki sent shivers down my spine.

"Stay here with the tesseract, Doctor. I'll be back." I told Dr. Selvig, who nodded, and went over to package the tesseract up.

I ran, and I ran. If someone had seen me, they probably would've assumed I could fly, the way I was winding up the steps. I ran into stark tower, stopping for a mere second once inside to search for Loki. I spotted him unconscious on the floor, and I hesitantly walked up to him, and knelled next to him.

I just needed to know.

I touched him very carefully on his head, as to not wake him up. I saw regret. So much regret and sorrow, and concern for me. As quickly as I touched him I let go. I didn't notice I was crying again until a tear fell off my cheek. Shaking my head, I got up and ran some more.

I ran down the stairs. A mistake my legs would later have me regret. Down so many floors, tripping over my feet multiple times. Never falling, though. Lucky for me even once I got to the street I didn't run into the Avengers. I didn't want to explain to them why I was running, I didn't want to talk to anyone.

I could hear Stark yelling for me through the earpiece, so I ripped it out and threw it on the ground. I found an over turned motorcycle, and easily lifted it up, jumping on it. I swerved through the chaos and mess that was once called Manhattan, and after hours of hectic driving finally found my apartment.

I got off the motorcycle and leaped up the steps, quickly finding my spare key under the doormat, and opening the door. I didn't stop until the door was shut behind me.

That's when it all fell apart.

I didn't hear from the gang for days. Not for their lack of trying, though. They called so many times within the first day I smashed my phone with a hammer.

I stayed in my room staring at old photos for the most part. Occasionally coming out for tea, or food. I wore sweats, the kind I would only wear if I was heading to the gym. My mind wandered to the times when I'd awkwardly see Steve there, and when Coulson would come to make jokes about my kicking, or hand me a new assignment.

I snapped out of my memories when I heard a pounding at the door. I knew it must have been Natasha and Clint, but what was I supposed to tell them? That I was sorry I had ignored them for 4 days and ran away from my duties but Loki has feelings for me and also killed Coulson and will be sent back to who knows where soon, and I'll miss him but shouldn't because he killed Coulson?

"If you don't open this damn door Sigyn, I will break it down." I heard Natasha yell, and I slowly slid off my bed. Once I exited my bedroom I nearly had to run to the door to prevent her from assaulting it.

When I opened the door Clint was beside Natasha, feeling a little bad about the situation that he knew Natasha was going to put me in, but not bad enough to stop her.

"I don't want to hear any refusals, Sigyn." Natasha said as she brushed past me. Clint followed her and I closed the door behind him.

"I-" I started, about to tell her that I didn't want to talk to her or go anywhere, when she grabbed my forearm and started dragging me to my bathroom.

"No, Sigyn. You will take a damn shower, and you will put on some clothes that aren't whatever that is your wearing, and you will come with us. Is that clear?" She said, cutting me off. Once we got into the bathroom she let go of me.

I realized when she had grabbed my arm how much of an ass I had been, though. I realized she was worried sick. I was as close to a best friend as she could allow, and I had refused to even pick up a phone and tell her I was alive.

"I'm sorry." I said, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Don't. We already forgave you when you opened the door. Just get ready." Clint said, surprising me when I looked over to see him leaning against the door frame. He smiled at me and I smiled back, nodding.

They both left me to shower, Clint going into the living room and Natasha going to get me some clothes. In the shower I wondered what was going on, and why they needed me to come with them. I didn't want to ask though, and create any reason in my mind to not comply. They clearly needed this, so I'd go along with it.

Once out of the shower I ran into my room in my towel, to see Natasha had laid out clothes for me. I smiled at this, and quickly put them on. I didn't even bother to notice she had chosen a green and gold scarf for me. I was so happy to have had my friends come for me, my mind was mostly in a state of confusion and disarray.

After I was changed I followed them to their car. The sun felt nice, and I noticed the stolen motorcycle was gone. I sat in the front, with Clint driving. It felt safe, next to them. Safe but not right.

We stopped at Central Park, and Clint turned off the car. I looked out my window as they both exited the car, to see Thor and Loki, along with the rest of the Avengers.

Although Loki hadn't seen me yet, and his back was to me, I knew he knew I was there. I inhaled sharply and braced myself as I opened the car door getting out and shut it behind me. Clint and Natasha were still near the car, as if making sure I wasn't going to run away. I smiled at them reassuringly, fiddling with my scarf.

When I finally realized its colours I glared at Natasha, who was no longer looking at me and therefore didn't notice. I looked away from Natasha and saw Steve and Stark giving me weird looks. I was going to glare at them, when I heard Thor yell me name.

I mentally, as well as physically braced myself for Thor, and carefully looked over at him. He had his hand on Loki, who wasn't looking at me, but who was now turned in the direction of me. He was wearing what I could only describe as a muzzle, as well as hand cuffs. Thor let go of Loki, and I walked towards me. I looked around Thor to see Stark and Dr. Selvig playing around with the Tesseract, while everyone else was around Loki.

"I must speak with you, Lady Sigyn." Thor said, as he stopped in front of me, blocking my view of everyone.

"Well that's new." I said sarcastically, but he missed it and continued speaking.

"Loki was right, Lady Sigyn. You aren't of this world. And I know Loki feels-" He started, but I cut him off.

"Feels what? Sorrow, regret? I know he does Thor. Why else do you think I ran after it was my duty to make sure he didn't escape? I touched him, Thor, and I saw it all." I hissed back in a hushed tone, so that hopefully Loki didn't hear. I closed my eyes, to prevent a set back of tears.

"I'm sorry, Sigyn." He whispered, and I opened my eyes and looked at him, realizing for the first time in his life he didn't know what to say.

"It's hard, Thor. It's hard to be from somewhere else, to be different. No one here understands." I said, avoiding eye contact with Thor.

"But he does." Thor said, as he side stepped, allowing Loki into my line of vision. This time Loki was looking at me, and I knew he was confused as to what Thor could possibly have to say to me.

"Great, the one person who understands me also killed Coulson and is leaving." I said sarcastically, breaking eye contact with Loki and instead looking at the ground.

"That's why I'm here, Lady Sigyn. To tell you that you are welcome to come back with us." Thor said, which caused me to nearly choke on air.

"Come back, to Asgard?" I asked, looking at Thor straight in the eyes, trying to read if it was a joke or not. But then I remembered, it was Thor. Thor doesn't joke.

"You belong there." He said, and I knew if he understood what a shrug was he would be shrugging.

I looked around. I saw Natasha and Clint huddled close, smiling at each other. I knew it wouldn't be long before I was officially a third wheel. I looked at Steve, and noticed he was staring up in the sky. Banner was next to him, awkwardly awaiting the departure from here.

"You're right." I mumbled, looking back at Thor. He smiled at me.

"I'll let you say your farewells." He said, and he walked back over to Loki, whom was still giving us a confused look.

I looked away from them and made my way over to Banner. Once I was in front of him he looked at me, confused.

"It's been nice knowing you, Banner." I said, smiling at him. He smiled back.

"You take care of yourself. If anyone threatens you, remind them of your friend who they don't want to anger." He said, and I laughed. Banner, a guy I barely knew, was basically telling me that if anyone wanted to hurt me he'd get mad. I nodded my head, and walked over to Steve.

"Take care of yourself." Steve said, and placed his hand out to shake. At first I was going to deny it, but then I sighed and shook his hand.

"You're going to meet someone very soon Steve. Notice a good thing when it hits you." I said, sensing he'd meet a girl soon that would do him well. He now looked at me weird, but I chose that as time to let go of his hand and to walk over to Natasha and Clint.

"You take care of each other." I more or less demanded of them. Natasha smiled, and quickly pulled me into a hug before I had a chance to move away.

"I'll miss you." She whispered into my ear, and I knew it was true. I hugged her back.

"I'll miss you too. Both of you." I said as she pulled away. I glanced at Clint to notice his eyes looked wetter than normal. "You are so lucky to have each other." I said, smiling at the both of them. They looked at me confused as normal, but I knew somewhere deep in them they agreed.

I walked back over to Thor, who was beaming at me. I stopped when I was next to him and Loki,now awkwardly between them. They both held the tesseract in one hand, and on the other side of the tesseract was stark.

"Have fun with Point Break and Reindeer Games, Sigyn. Call us if you need us to take you home." Stark said as he backed up. I looked at him weirdly, and then rolled my eyes.

"Hold one of each of our hands Lady Sigyn." Thor said as he offered his free hand out to me. I sighed and glared at him as I took it, and then grabbed Loki's hand as well, regardless of his lack of offering.

Loki and Thor looked at each other, and then turned a side of the contraption the tesseract was in. And then everything became blue.

* * *

**Hey Guys! This is my first note at an end of a Chapter. Sorry about the wait. Also, there may or may not be errors. _ I just wanted to get this out now and worry about it later. (Typical College Student) This ISN'****T the end, Obviously. Also, Comment on whether or not you want a Steve/OC. I mean, I'll probably do it anyways, but feedback is helpful. Hopefully they don't have a cow about this note. Do they do that? I don't know. **

**3 LostCurrency**


	8. Bad Impressions

It felt kinda like a roller coaster. If roller coaster's caused you to see blue, and gave you jet lag. For a moment it felt as though my feet weren't on any ground, and when my feet were back on solid ground, it felt as though we had jumped in an elevator. I had closed my eyes half way through, trying to stop the swirling blues from making me nauseous.

I felt Thor let go of my hand, and I carefully opened my eyes. Everything was gold, and after blinking a few times I realized Thor was 10 feet away, hugging what I could only assume were his parents. He had just finished hugging his mum when she looked over at me questioningly.

I felt anger towards the people next to Thor, yet the emotion seemed oddly misplaced. I felt a squeeze from the left hand, and I awkwardly realized I was still holding Loki's hand. I dropped his hand quickly and looked at him. I couldn't see his mouth but from the smug look in his eyes I could only assume he was smirking.

"I know your smirking!" I hissed quietly at him, glaring at his attractive face. His gaze left mine and I followed to see Thor and his parents staring at us.

"Who is this?" The man with only one eye asked as he motioned to me. I felt like I had a lump in my throat and desperately wanted to hold Loki's hand again, but I wasn't about to admit that to him.

"Father, this is Sigyn." Thor said from his father's side, as if he sensed my discomfort. I started into the eye of his dad, and he stared back. I was so busy having a staring contest with Thor's father I hadn't even noticed the women I could only assume was his wife had ran up to me. I had only noticed her when she had thrown herself upon me in a giant hug.

A wave of emotions hit me when she pulled me into her arms. So much fear for her sons. So much worry for Loki.

I awkwardly tried to get out of her grip. Her emotions were way too much for me. "Please stop." I whispered, looking pleadingly at Thor.

"Mother, please let her go. She doesn't do well with people touching her." Thor said when he noticed my eyes watering. His mum was about to bring me to tears with her emotions alone. She finally let me go, and I realized she was near tears herself. Tears of relief that her sons were home.

Thor's mother then went to try to hug Loki who was still standing next to me, but Loki flinched away. She nodded at the gesture, as if bringing herself to say anything would cause a levee inside of her to break. She backed away from Loki and retreated to Thor's side.

"Why did you bring her here, Son?" Thor's father asked, and I realized he was still staring at me. The guy couldn't seem to stop. I was starting to think of him as a creep. "Or, do you think of her as the lost one?" Thor's father continued, and suddenly snapped out of his staring, and looked over at Thor, whom nodded.

"Yes. She must be." Thor said as he watched his father eagerly, like a dog waiting for further instruction.

I was starting to feel like the was a mistake. I was offered a chance to go to another world and without much of a thought I said yes. I wasn't even sure if the world was spinning in just my mind or if that was a thing that happened on Asgard.

I closed my eyes for what felt like a brief moment, trying to stop the lightheartedness from continuing. I had my eyes closed for what felt like mere seconds but when I opened them and I found myself kneeling on the floor. My left hand was grasped into a fist tightly around what felt like leather, and when I looked to my left I saw Loki crouching down beside me.

Realization dawned on me. I must have felt so lightheaded, I subconsciously grabbed out for something to stop me from falling. And of course, it would've been Loki. Luckily, he was only looking at me with concern. That is, until he realized I was okay. Then he was back to smirk city. I let go of his sleeve, and he got up. I slowly dragged myself up as well.

"Are you alright, Lady Sigyn?" Thor asked, and I glared at him. He and his mum and dad were still over, exactly where my mind had left them. They hadn't even bothered to move.

"Just peachy." I said sarcastically. I saw Loki out of the corner of my eye shift his legs, and I noticed the glimmer in his eye. He was finding this quite amusing, and was probably very glad I was there to detract the attention away from him.

The sound of large doors opening came from behind me, and I looked to notice a dark man in all gold walking through them. He stopped at the door, and stared from me to Loki. He held a very menacing looking gold sword.

"She is the one." He said as he turned his golden eyes from Loki and I to Thor and his family.

"Can someone get this muzzle off Loki?" I asked, trying to shift the attention off of me. Loki glared at me for bringing the attention to him, and I simply shrugged.

"You should be able to take it off yourself Lady Sigyn, if you are truly from Asgard." Thor's mother stated, and I looked at her. She had a hopeful smile on her face, and looking at Thor I noticed him nodding in approval at me.

"How?" I asked as I stepped over to the back of Loki and then went on the tip of my toes. I raised my hands, not yet touching him, just merely looking for any sort of latch or hook, when Loki turned around. I was about to drop my hands when he grabbed both my hands into his, and I stared into his eyes as he stared into mine.

The tension ran deep in the room, everyone expecting Loki to harm me or even worse, for me to fail and not unlock it. But holding Loki's hands seemed to cause the tension to roll off of me, and he slowly brought my hands to each side of his face. He put my fingertips lightly on each side of the muzzle, near the ears. My index fingers felt a sort of button, and lightly pressed down, still holding eye contact with Loki. The muzzle made no noise as it slowly was able to slip away from his face. He let go of my hands as I slowly brought the muzzle down from his head.

A sudden clapping of someone's hands shook both Loki and I out of our moment. Although I looked upon Thor's father with disdain for clapping, it was probably for the best. The last thing that needed to happen was for me to be kissing Loki in front of Thor's family. Especially because I'm still mad at him.

"Why are you clapping?" I asked, moving away from Loki. I was suddenly very annoyed, and maybe it was the fact that I was on a different planet- I don't know, but whatever the reason was, I was simply not having it.

"You seem to handle Loki well." Thor's father stated, causing me to scoff.

"Handle him? What does that even mean, oh great Thor's Father?" I said, to hear Loki Cough 'Odin' at me. I nodded at him for a brief moment before directing my attention back onto Thor's father Odin. "Does it mean, Odin, that I actually treat him like you are supposed to treat another human, I mean person... God!"I stumbled for the right term for a moment, and then yelled when I finally found the right word. "I don't handle him, Odin. He's not a dog, or whatever it is you think of him. I don't want to hear how you brought him up as your own! You didn't do shit for me, Father!" I yelled. A silence filled the hall, and I realized I was yelling because Odin was so much like my adopted father. The man that brought me up as if I was just some dog his wife wanted in the house, that maybe someday he'd find use for. I quickly covered my hand over my mouth and looked at the floor.

"I just..." I whispered as I shook my head, turned on my heel and ran. The man in all gold was still at the door, making it impossible to pass. I stopped for a mere second before round house kicking him in the head. He crumbled, most likely not have seeing that coming. I opened the door and left.

I tried not to think of what a horrible impression I just made. I just kicked some guy in the face after yelling at Thor's dad. That was probably going to come back to haunt me. But at the moment I just needed some air. I continued running, and if I wasn't in such a hurry I would've marveled at what I was running by. But it all seemed like a blur to me, until I nearly ran off the edge of a bridge.

I gasped when I realized I was on a rainbow bridge. An actual rainbow bridge. Not only that, but where ever I was before was way in the distance.

I sat down, my legs dangling off the edge.


End file.
